Perfect Two
by ZombiexKittyx
Summary: "There was a lot of words people used to describe Imogen Moreno. Weird, Quirky , Different, but only one word came to mind when Fiona Coyne thought of the girl. Beautiful." Disclaimer: I Do not own any of these character's, I simply ship them.


**Perfect Two**

There was a lot of words people used to describe Imogen Moreno. Weird, Quirky , Different, but only one word came to mind when Fiona Coyne thought of the girl. Beautiful. Fiona had seen Imogen a few times around school and always thought she was pretty and cute. She got to see a little more of Imogen's colorful personality when she starred in the play Fiona was directing. Something about the young girl always brought a smile to Fiona's face, even when she was down. She longed to be closer, friend, with this strangely cheerful girl. So she did, they talked throughout the summer, texting, IM-ing, chatting on the phone, and even webcamming throughout the day. They got to know one another and care for each other, but then Fiona started caring about sweet Imogen as more than a friend. Imogen was very dramatic and affectionate. She didn't realize the butterflies she gave Fiona when she called her name "Fi!", as she nicknamed her. She didn't notice how pink Fiona's cheeks got when she snuggled into her side during their movie marathons, sometimes even drifting off to sleep with Fiona's arm wrapping around her.

"You're my best friend Fiona Coyne, i always feel so happy when i'm with you." Imogen told her one afternoon when their movie ended, the credits rolling. Fiona smiled down at the girl, giggling softly. "You're mine too, Imogen" she replied_. I just wish you would be so much more,_ a little voice mumbled in Fiona's head. She waved away the thoughts though. As much as she liked this girl, Imogen would never like her back. There was no way, Fiona had tried so many times to get someone to love her and care for her, but in the end it always crumbled. Imogen shifted and her cat ears she was wearing today poked Fiona's cheek, making her roll her eyes and grin. Her hand made it's way to Imo's soft brown hair and began to pet it softly. "Good little kitty." Fiona cooed teasingly. Expecting Imogen to scoff and laugh, she was caught off guard when the younger girl began to purr and meow softly, nuzzling against her. She blushed, hoping her friend wouldn't see, and giggled. "Your kitty is hungry." Imogen piped up as she leaned up and playfully licked Fiona's cheek. There wasn't words to describe the butterflies that rushed through her body. "Then ill just have to feed MY little kitty." Fiona said with a huge grin as she stood up. It felt amazing just to call her _'Mine'_, if only it were true. "Meow." Was Imogen's only reply, accompanied with a grin of her own.

"How does some French toast and Chocolate milk sound, little kitten?" Fiona asked as she walked into the kitchen of her apartment, Imogen following behind her. Imogen was a sucker for chocolate milk. "mmmmmmm, sounds delicious!" she said happily, jumping up and perching herself on the counter by Fiona, instead of using the barstools on the other side of a chair. "I wasn't aware my kitten could speak." Fiona teased again, chuckling softly. "I am no longer a kitten. See?" Imogen answered as she removed the cat ears from her hair, leaving it in two messy buns. _Adorable_, Fiona thought just giving the girl a smile. Fiona started mixing the French toast batter, pouring it into the little French toast maker Holly J had given her for Christmas, and then poured chocolate milk into two glasses. Before Imogen could take hers, Fiona slid them over away from the girl, causing her to pout and give her 'wounded puppy eyes' as she called them. Those eyes always had a way of tugging on Fiona's heart, but she just smiled and shook her head. "Not Yet." She said as she walked across the kitchen and opened a drawer, taking out two brightly colored silly straws. She returned back to the other side of the large kitchen and placed the straws into the drinks just as the beeper went off for the little French toast machine. Carefully putting the food onto two plates, she placed them on the table, along with the drinks, and some hot syrup.

"Right this way Madam." Fiona said extending her arm to Imogen who looped her own through it. "My My My, You sure know how to treat a lady, Fiona Coyne." Imogen quipped as she let Fiona pull a chair out for her. They laughed and she sat down next to Imogen, and then began to eat. "I think I've died and gone to heaven! This food is spectacular, It couldn't possibly be real! Oh, just pinch me!" Imogen gushed, holding her arm and squeezing her eyes shut. Fiona laughed, taking a bite of French toast. "You weirdo." She said playfully, taking a napkin and tossing it at Imogen. She noticed the crumbs and syrup that had landed on Imogen's cheek from her hasty eating and rolled her eyes, picking up the napkin and gently wiping off her face. The young girl giggled and took another bite, then chased it with the chocolate milk, her eyes following the liquid as it went through the loops and turns of the crazy straw. "Well, Miss Coyne, You can cook a delicious meal, pull off any type of outfit, you even rocked that foil skirt I made you!" Imogen said once they had finished eating. Fiona opened her mouth to disagree but Imogen kept going. "You're gorgeous, talented, and an amazing director. Tell me, What is it like to be so perfect?" She asked, dramatically getting on one knee and taking Fiona's hand. Thank god Fiona always wears blush, because her cheeks were glowing pink and the butterflies in her stomach were relentless.

"I'm far from perfect Imogen, I'm an Alcoholic remember? I can't manage to keep a relationship, and this is my second time being a senior at Degrassi. If anyone is perfect between the two of us, It's you. You're always bubbly and happy, it can brighten up anyone's day. You never get discouraged and always make the best of the worst. You make weird fashion choices seem adorable and you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met." She ended, trailing off because she couldn't say anymore without her heart exploding out of her chest from how hard it was thumping. _You_ _did __NOT__ just say that_. She thought as she watched Imogen look at her with confused eyes. "You have it all wrong Fiona Coyne, I'm not perfect. I get shunned because of my unique views of things, people talk bad about me all the time, I wasted my time on a boy who clearly didn't love me back and the most beautiful one here is you. You might not agree with me Fi, but you'll always be perfect to me." Imogen ended, her eyes locked on Fiona's. "You're perfect to me….." was all Fiona could get out.

Then it happened. Before she could reason with herself in her head and hold herself back, Fiona slowly leaned over to the smaller girl. Imogen's eyes stayed locked on her's the entire time, until their lips finally met. Both girl's eyes fluttered shut in the soft kiss, until Imogen pulled away. Terror swept over Fiona, fearing she might have just ruined another important friendship to her. Afraid she had pushed Imogen away. She waited, watching as Imogen just studied her for a while, half of her rejoicing at finally getting to kiss this wonderful girl, the other half still full with fear and anxiousness. A small smile crept onto Imogen's lips and it shocked her. Why was she smiling? Shouldn't she be yelling at Fiona? Be disgusted, hell, maybe even slapping her.

"It took you way too long to do that Fiona Coyne, do you know how long I've been waiting?" she asked, the smile growing even more. Before Fiona could reply, Imogen leaned over, her arms wrapping around her neck and kissed her once more, Sending butterflies and just warmth all throughout Fiona's body. Fiona kissed her back, her arms wrapping around her small frame, pulling her close. The held the kiss until they had to pull apart with a small gasp for air, Smiles mirroring each others.

The girls continued to share sweet kisses and eventually ended up snuggling in a hammock, outside on Fiona's deck. A blanket covered them as Imogen rested her head on Fiona's chest, her arm over her waist. Fiona squeezed the small girl with her arm, making her squeak. They both giggled and then stared up into the sky as the sun was setting. "You're perfect to me Fi, I guess that just makes us a Perfect two, huh?" Imogen asked tilting her head to look up at her. Fiona smiled down at her and nodded, brushing her hair out of her face. "I guess so." She said softly, leaning down and kissing her soft lips. She wasn't exactly sure what this was, but it didn't matter to her then. The moment was perfect and she had never felt so happy. They could talk about it more in the morning, but now she just wanted this to last for as long as possible. –END.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading, just a random little one shot, first Fic I've written in a long time so excuse any mistakes please. I hope you enjoyed it. c:


End file.
